


[podfic] half step and a tumble

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Phil, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: Dandoesn'thave a date, and Phil won't answer his phone.~~(or: dizzy writes wonderful fics and I tried reading one out loud and am now stealing her summary)





	[podfic] half step and a tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [half step and a tumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276450) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



> I like reading fics, and I haven't done it on here and in this fandom and wanted to give it a go.
> 
> I am German and am aware I have an accent - please be kind! 
> 
> And now enjoy. :)

**Length:** ~27 minutes

**Direct Download:** [Mp3 (21.9 MB)](https://storage.luckycloud.de/f/2f55fab071194fe0b361/?dl=1)

**Direct Streaming:**


End file.
